vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Bruderschaft der Fünf
Die Fünf sind eine Gruppe von Vampirjägern, die immer aus fünf Personen bestehen. Sie besitzen alle ein besonderes Tattoo, welches wächst, wenn sie einen Vampir töten. Wenn sie einen Urvampir mit einer langen Blutlinie töten, ist das Tattoo gleich vervollständigt. Das Tattoo zeigt den Weg zum Heilmittel und Silas,. Geschichte 1110-1114 Tanielle Soso hatte Alexander und vier andere Männer durch Feuer miteinander verbunden.thumb|left Die Bruderschaft der Fünf zeigten offenkundig ihren Hass gegen Vampire, doch Rebekah verliebte sich trotzdem in Alexander. Nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten neutralisierte er Rebekah und die anderen Urvampire mit einem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch, jedoch erwachte Klaus wieder durch seine Werwolfsseite. Er tötete die Fünf und erweckte seine Geschwister. Alexander hatte Rebekah von der Heilung des Vampirismus erzählt. Das Tattoo ist die Karte dazu. 1842-57 Vicente Cruz, einer der Fünf, zeigt seiner Tochter Rayna Cruz wie man gegen Vampire kämpft. 15 Jahre später kämpft er gegen eine Horde Vampire, doch Julian kann ihn überwältigen. Als Rayna von dem Jägerfluch erzählt, in der Hoffnung, dass Julian ihren Vater verschont, manipuliert Julian sie. So muss Rayna ihren Vater töten, doch dieser weiß, dass sie keine andere Wahl hat. Später verwandeln acht Schamanen Rayna nach dem Vorbild der Fünf in eine eine übernatürliche Vampirjägerin. 21. Jahrhundert Connor Jordan kommt nach Mystic Falls und Jeremy ist der einzige, der sein Tattoo sehen kann. Connor erzählt ihm, dass wenn ein Mensch dieses Tatoo sehen könne, er das Potential zu einem echten Jäger habe. Nachdem Connor von Elena getötet wurde, bekommt diese durch den Jägerfluch furchtbare Halluzinationen, die sie langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn treiben wollen. Die Mystic-Falls-Gang sieht keine andere Chance, als die, dass Jeremy zu einem neuen Vampirjäger wird und so Elena von ihren Qualen erlöst. So geschieht es dann auch, Jeremy tötet einen Hybriden von Klaus und wird zum Jäger. Doch am Anfang kann er seine neuen Kräfte nicht kontrollieren und wird immer gewissenloser, was Vampire angeht, zum Beispiel tötet er fast seine eigene Schwester, weil diese ein Vampir ist. Jedoch schafft es Bonnie mithilfe Professor Shane Jeremy wieder ein Gewissen zu verleihen und Elena kann sich wieder sicherer mit Jeremy fühlen. Fortan trainiert Jeremy mit Matt und Damon am Seehaus der Gilberts. Da taucht nach wenigen Tagen Klaus auf, dem das alles zu langsam geht. Ohne zu Zögern verwandelt er als erstes eine Pizzalieferantin, die Jeremy notgedrungen pfählen muss, da sie sich auf Matt stürzt. Anschließend macht er eine ganze Bar voller junger Menschen zu Vampiren un manipuliert sie sich auf Matt zu stürzen. Jeremy ist geschockt, muss sich aber Klaus Regeln fügen, weil er Matts Sicherheit nicht gefährden will. Schließlich stümt er am nächsten Morgen mit Damon die Bar, doch es kommt alles anders: Die beiden finden ein Blutbad von ermordeten Neuvampiren vor. Kurz danach erschient Kol auf der Bildfläche und gesteht grinsend, dass er es war. Er will um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Silas wiederaufersteht und beschließt deshalb Jeremys Arme auszureißen. Damon hält ihn auf, damit Jeremy weglaufen kann. Doch der ältere sowie stärkere Kol überwältigt Damon und zwingt ihn Jeremy für ihn zu töten, sodass er sich nicht selber die Hände schmutzig machen muss und nicht den jahrelangen Jägerfluch auf sich zieht. So beginnt eine gefährliche Verfolgungsjagd. Immer wieder ruft Damon Jeremy zu, dass er ihn endlich töten soll, damit er ihm nichts tun kann, aber der bringt es nicht übers Herz Elenas große Liebe und seinen Trainer in spe zu töten. Dann kurz bevor der manipulierte Damon Jeremy tatsächlich angreifen kann, bricht ihm Stefan das Genick und sperrt ihn in den Keller des Salvatore-Anwesens. Elena fasst den Plan Kol zu töten, damit sich mit einem tödlichen Schlag das Jägersmal vervollständigt und Damon von der Manipulation des Urvampirs erlöst wird. Der Plan gelingt, Kol stirbt und Jeremys Jägermal vervollständigt sich; sogar die anderen können nun die fertige Karte zu Silas Grab sehen: Die Jagd nach dem Heilmittel kann losgehen! Mitglieder 12. Jahrhundert *'Alexander:' Er war eines der ersten Mitglieder. Das Symbol trug er auf seinem Schwert. *'4 weitere Mitglieder' ' Alexander-Member.png|Alexander † Fivemember01.png|Mitglied Nr. 2 † Fivemember02.png|Mitglied Nr. 3 † Fivemember03.png|Mitglied Nr. 4 † Fivemember04.png|Mitglied Nr. 5 † 19. Jahrhundert *'Vicente Cruz:' Das einzige bekannte Mitglieder zu dieser Zeit. Er lebte mit seiner Tochter Rayna zusammen und zeigte ihr, wie man Vampire tötete. Diese wurde von dem Vampir Julian manipuliert, sodass sie ihren Vater töten musste. Vicente_Cruz.jpg|Vicente Cruz † 21. Jahrhundert thumb|150px *'Connors Freund im Irak: Er erzählte Connor, dass wenn ein Mensch dieses Tattoo sehen könne, er das Potential zu einem echtem Jäger habe. Er verlor ihn aus den Augen und bekam sein Tattoo. *Connor Jordan: An seinen Markierungen der Waffen kann man darauf schließen, dass er ein Mitglied war. Als er von Klaus gefangen genommen worden war, leugnete er dies jedoch. Er wurde von Elena getötet. *Jeremy Gilbert: Nachdem Connor gestorben war, erschien das Tattoo auf seiner Hand. Er wurde von Silas getötet und von Bonnie wieder zum Leben erweckt. *Galen Vaughn: Er ist ein Charakter, der in den Folgen 13, 14, 15, 22 und 23 von Staffel Vier auftritt. Er weiß sehr viel von Damon, kann jedoch nicht verstehen, warum er so viel für Elena empfindet. Er setzt alles daran, Silas zu erwecken und zu töten. Male_silhouette.jpg|Connors Freund † Connor-Member.png|Connor Jordan † Jeremy-Member.png|Jeremy Gilbert CharlieBewleyVD.jpg|Galen Vaughn † Physische Stärken Im Gegensatz zu normalen Vampirjägern verstärkt sich ihre Muskelkraft und sie werden gefährlicher für Vampire im Gegensatz zu Menschen. Sie können so einen einigermaßen ausgeglichenen Kampf mit Vampiren führen, jedoch sind sie immer noch ein wenig schwächer. Connor zeigte seine Kraft gegenüber Damon. Und Jeremy zeigt seine, indem er zwei Fässer hochhob, von denen für Matt ein einziges schon zu schwer war. Fähigkeiten und Stärken *Jägermal: Dieses Symbol hat jedes Mitglied der Fünf. Nur Mitglieder oder potenzielle Nachfolger können es sehen. Es ist eine Karte zur Heilung des Vampirismus. Es ist jedoch nicht vollständig nach jedem töten von einem Vampir oder eines Hybriden vervollständigt sich die Karte um ein Stück. thumb|239x239px *Jägerfluch: Dieser Fluch wird ausgelöst, wenn ein Vampir ein Mitglied tötet. Er bekommt Halluzinationen, die den Vampir dazu treiben sollen, sich umzubringen. Dieser Fluch wird gebrochen, wenn der Nachfolger des Mitglieds einen Vampir (oder Hybrid) tötet und somit dessen Platz als Mitglied übernimmt. *erhöhte '''Kraft und Geschwindigkeit: Ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft der Fünf ist stärker und schneller als ein normaler Mensch und kann somit einen ebenbürtigen Kampf gegen einen Vampir führen, ist jedoch etwas schwächer und langsamer. Sie sind keine Bedrohung für Hybriden oder Urvampire. *'Immunität gegen Manipulation': Mitglieder der Bruderschaft können nicht von Vampiren manipuliert werden. Waffen *Schwerterthumb|180px *Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch *Eisenkraut **Eisenkraut-Darts und Granaten **mit Eisenkraut beschichtete Handschuhe *verbesserte Holzkugeln mit dem Zeichen der Fünf, was die Holzkugeln wesentlich effektiver macht. Rayna Cruz thumb : Hauptartikel: Rayna Cruz Rayna Cruz war die Tochter von Vicente Cruz, der einer der Fünf war. Sie wurde von einer Gruppe Schamanen nach dem Vorbild der Fünf in eine übernatürliche Vampirjägerin verwandelt. Sie teilte einige Fähigkeiten, so konnte sie nicht manipuliert werden, war physisch stärker als normale Menschen und hatte einen unstillbaren Drang, Vampire zu töten. Allerdings gab es auch Unterschiede, so konnte sie auch nicht verzaubert werden, hatte 8 Leben und konnte mittels des Phönix-Schwerts Vampire aufspüren. Trivia * Tanielle Soso erschuf die Bruderschaft der Fünf * Rebekah verliebte sich in einen der Fünf Alexander * Elenas Bruder Jeremy ist einer der Fünf * Er wurde zum Jäger, als er einen von Klaus Hybriden tötete * Damon wurde von Connor in seinem Wohnwagen fast umgebracht, doch Meredith half * Elena brachte Connor um, und bekam so den Jägerfluch * Klaus tötete die ersten Jäger * Klaus hatte auch einmal den Jägerfluch * Silas hatte auch den Jägerfluch, doch seinen Aussagen nach legte er ihn nach Minuten ab * Galen Vaughn war auch auf der Insel, wo das Heilmittel war und die anderen, die danach suchten und hatte Damon wie einen Hund gefangen * Auf der Insel mit dem Heilmittel, tötete Galen Rebekah kurzzeitig und Damon kettete er an *Silas saugt Jeremy, aufgrund von Katherine aus und tötete so einen Jäger Siehe auch en: Brotherhood of the Five Kategorie:Vampirjäger Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Gruppen Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Die Bruderschaft der Fünf